Key IWAOI Oneshot
by Udon Katsudon
Summary: Tentang Oikawa yang ingin menyelesaikan misi 'tidak bicara dengan pacar' . Namun sesuatu terjadi, seekor gorila bernama Iwaizumi melakukan 'sesuatu' padanya /bad summary. YAOI! Iwaizumi x Oikawa (Uke!Oikawa), NC 18 , Oneshot.


**Key**

 _Udon Katsudon_

 ** _Oneshot,_** _fluff, romance, NC!18+, AU_

 ** _YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

 ** _Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru (Uke!Tooru)XD_**

 **©Haruichi Furudate ,** saya hanya meminjam karakternya. Ini hanya fiksi belaka yg terlahir dari pemikiran gaje saya.

Typo, **bahasa nonbaku** , kegajean yang ada mohon dimaklumi ^^

Silakan membaca!

 **Reviewnya ditunggu ^^**

 **xxx**

"Jadi pindah?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang mengaku warna rambutnya adalah _pink rose_ atau apalah itu namanya. Lawan bicaranya mengeluh tidak memandang.

Hanamaki dan Oikawa termasuk pegawai sebuah café lokal yang ada di tengah kota. Mereka sering bertukar shift tanpa diketahui atasan, tidak masalah selagi tidak merugikan, pikirnya. Siang ini banyak konsumen yang menyinggahi café tersebut. Namun, mereka ada jam senggang untuk mengobrol. "Hm.. aku tanya, jadi pindah apartemen?" tanya Hanamaki untuk kedua kalinya.

Oikawa kali ini menunduk, "Ya..mungkin.. "

Sedikit terkejut, Hanamaki mulai mendekati Oikawa. Duduk di sampingnya dengan penasaran, "Kalian putus?" Oikawa tidak langsung menjawab. Kemudian ia menggeleng, "Nggak tahu…"

"Dia terlalu fokus dengan tugas, deadline, penelitian teori ini itu, belum panel komik atau yang lainnya. Sampai-sampai kami tidak bicara.." jelasnya. "Sama sekali?" Oikawa mengangguk.

"Sudah hampir 1 minggu…"

"Geh.. kaya gitu dibilang pacaran?" sindir Hanamaki yang langsung mengenai hati Oikawa. Tapi ada benarnya juga ya. Oikawa bangkit hendak melepas apronnya untuk istirahat di ruang lain. Namun mereka disadarkan dengan suara bel pintu yang berbunyi sedetik sebelum bubar.

"Selamat datang.."

"Aku serahkan padamu, Oikawa-san…" tanpa kalimat penutup, Hanamaki mulai mencari kesibukan tidak penting, Oikawa melirik siapa pelanggan berikutnya.

 _Anjir._ Oikawa sempat melempar tatapan tajam dengan aura membunuh ke arah Hanamaki. Ia menganggapinya dengan nyengir tanpa dosa. Dilihatnya pria yang lebih kurang berusia 23 tahun tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Oikawa sedikit kesal saat pria itu menyuruh rekan wanitanya untuk memilih tempat duduk.

"Aku pesan dua Americano, satu Latte dan dua pancake.." ucap pria berpenampilan sederhana layaknya mahasiswa, dengan tatapan mengantuk, mata panda yang tetap terlihat di kulit tan nya, sebuah kacamata yang terpasang rapi. Iwaizumi namanya, ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa dengan kampus yang sama seperti Oikawa, dan sialnya Iwaizumi adalah pacarnya sendiri.

Oikawa sengaja tidak melihatnya, tersenyum pun tidak. Ayolah hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan seenaknya saja Iwaizumi muncul dengan membawa wanita lain lebih tua lagi, padahal paginya tidak ada gerak- gerik yang mencurigakan. "Maaf, kami akan tutup sebentar lagi, jadi silakan—"

"Ha? Ini baru jam makan siang.." timpalnya.

"Maaf Tuan, itu kebijakan kami…"

"Oikawa berhenti mengada-ada…" kata Iwaizumi menatapnya tidak suka.

"Bukan urusan Anda, silakan-"

"Hoi, Oikawa…" Hanamaki menyentuh bahu Oikawa, memberi isyarat untuk ganti. Hanamaki tahu mood Oikawa sedang hancur kali ini. Akhirnya, Hanamaki yang mengambil pesanan Iwaizumi.

Oikawa membawa nampan berisi pesanan itu dengan tatapan benci setengah mati. Kenapa si sialan Hanamaki itu menyuruhnya begitu, rasa bencinya meningkat dua kali lipat ketika melihat pacarnya sedang tertawa dengan rekan wanitanya. Entah mungkin pacar barunya.

Oikawa sedikit menyeringai, ia dapat ide yang sangat lucu. Perlahan ia mendekati meja itu, hawa panas menyerang di sisi kepalanya. Oikawa meletakkan beberapa pesanan itu tanpa suara, tetapi khusus untuk latte, ia sedikit sengaja menuangnya di rok yang tengah dipakai wanita itu. "Ah.. maafkan aku.." ucap Oikawa jujur menahan tawa.

Wanita itu terkejut dan membersihkan noda itu dengan gelagapan, ia menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan, Oikawa melirik Iwaizumi sambil menjulurkan lidah lalu senyum kemenangan. Percayalah wajah Iwaizumi sekarang mirip gorilla yang sedang marah.

 _Rasakan itu HAHAHAHA. –Oikawa_

 _Oikawa sialan, ku bunuh setelah ini._

Pernyataan perang? Hmm. Menarik.

xxx

Oikawa membuka pintu kamar apartemennya pelan. Seperti biasa, tidak ada kata-kata aku pulang atau sebagainya, toh nanti tidak ada jawaban dari penghuni sebelumnya. Oikawa menggeleng kesal, karena lampu pun tidak sempat dinyalakan padahal ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00. Oikawa masuk tanpa merapikan sepatunya.

Hening, tidak ada interaksi apapun. Ia yakin Iwaizumi masih sibuk di ruang kerja yang diciptakan sendiri. Bodo amat, Oikawa ingin segera mandi dan tidur, lalu menyambut Senin dengan misi 'tidak bicara dengan pacarmu' yang sudah terpenuhi. Sebelum itu, ia menuju dapur untuk sekadar minum.

Oikawa sadar ada yang datang ketika ia membuka kulkas. Iwaizumi muncul untuk mencuci apel di wastafel. Kemudian mengikuti jejak Oikawa membuka kulkas, "Oi.." panggil Iwaizumi tidak memandang lawan bicaranya. Oikawa tidak menjawab. Males banget jawab gituan.

"Tadi kau sengaja kan…" kata Iwaizumi kini memandang malas pacarnya. Oikawa minum, "Oikawa Tooru.." katanya lagi.

"Berisik..." jawab Oikawa meletakkan gelas bening itu dengan kasar. Iwaizumi menutup pintu kulkas tidak kalah keras. "Kau ini kenapa?" Oikawa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Daripada tanya begitu, mending urus _deadline_ ilustrasimu itu.." jawabnya ketus ingin beranjak. Iwaizumi memegang tangannya, "Oikawa!" tegasnya.

Oikawa mencoba melepaskan diri, "Apa? Toh juga nggak penting kan.." katanya masih mencoba melepaskan genggaman Iwaizumi.

Oikawa mengayunkan tangan untuk bebas. Tidak lama kemudian, suara pecahan kaca terdengar. Mereka dengan cepat menaruh atensi pada gelas yang jatuh, ini kesempatan Oikawa untuk menarik tangannya. Pergelangan tangan itu sedikit nyeri karena genggaman Iwaizumi sama dengan seekor gorilla. Oikawa sempat berdecak dan menyalahkan Iwaizumi.

Keduanya memunguti pecahan kaca, lagi-lagi tanpa bicara. Satu sisi Oikawa tambah emosi karena Iwaizumi tidak mulai bicara lagi, di sisi lain Iwaizumi sangat benci ketika Oikawa bersikap seperti anak kecil. "Ah.." jari telunjuk itu mengeluarkan cairan merah segar. Hal itu disadari Iwaizumi. Bawah matanya berkedut beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba Iwaizumi meraih jemarinya, ia melihatnya sejenak. Oikawa menahan nafas ketika laki-laki itu mengulum jemarinya dalam mulut, berniat untuk mengentikan pendarahannya.

Tunggu ada yang salah, suhu tubuh Oikawa meningkat seketika. Detak jantungnya tidak beraturan, seperti biasanya. Jika dihitung, sudah lama juga mereka tidak saling bersentuhan.

 _Ini sama seperti saat dia bertemu Iwaizumi untuk pertama kalinya._

Dirasa cukup, Iwaizumi hanya memandangi jemari itu, memastikan tidak ada darah lagi yang mengalir.

Oikawa bangkit, sengaja menggenggam tangan Iwaizumi. Pikirannya kacau, tidak ada alasan yang menyebabkan semuanya terasa aneh. Lucunya di sini adalah Oikawa mencium bibir Iwaizumi tanpa sepatah kata. Iwaizumi hanya menutup mata dan menunggu ajakan lainnya.

xxx

Ruangan itu terasa lembab, suhu meningkat. Oikawa mengais udara dengan telapak tangannya. Deru nafasnya beradu dengan Iwaizumi yang saat ini berusaha di bawah sana. "Ah.. ya.. ya.. engh…" ucap Oikawa ambigu namun tetap dimengerti Iwaizumi.

"Tooru.." panggil Iwaizumi tepat di telinga Oikawa sebelum melumatnya. Hal sekecil itu dapat membuat Oikawa kembali tegang, tidak ragu untuk mengeluarkan cairan sebelum klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya.

Iwaizumi mengecup pipi, pangkal leher lalu berakhir di bibir Oikawa yang merekah. Iwaizumi memilih berhenti sejenak, ia memandangi Oikawa dari atas, pacarnya terlihat seratus.. bukan seribu kali lebih sensual, rambut basah, wajah memohon lengkap dengan tatapan sayu, dan jangan lupa Oikawa mulai bernafas bukan hanya menggunakan hidung, melainkan mulut yang siap dilumat kapan saja, dadanya naik turun mencari oksigen yang tersisa… atau ini gara-gara mereka tidak saling bersentuhan? Iwaizumi melihat tanda kemerahan di sekujur tubuh Oikawa dengan bangga.

Mereka akui, hanya rindu. Iwaizumi sangat menyukai Oikawa, begitu sebaliknya. Pria bermata tegas ini menyibak sisa rambut di dahi Oikawa dengan telunjuknya. Mereka saling mengatur nafas untuk beberapa saat, "Tooru.." panggil Iwaizumi sekali lagi.

Jari telunjuknya beralih pada sudut mata Oikawa yang mengeluarkan air mata. Wajahnya memerah, ia sedikit berpaling. Namun, Iwaizumi menuntunnya untuk saling menatap. Iwaizumi sedikit menggodanya, ia menekan pinggulnya untuk menyelami Oikawa seutuhnya. "Aangh…" rengek Oikawa menyadari pergerakan Iwaizumi di bawah sana. Kedua lututnya kembali lemas dan bergetar.

"Ha..jime.." lirih Oikawa tetap terdengar, tangan Oikawa memegang sisi wajah Iwaizumi lemah. Bergetar gugup, ia menarik leher Iwaizumi hanya sebatas menyatukan dahi. Iwaizumi mulai lagi, kali ini dengan gerakan santai untuk membuat Oikawa lebih rileks. Jujur saja sempat terjadi insiden saat proses penetrasi, punggung dan bahu Iwaizumi tidak polos lagi, tergantikan dengan pola cakar ditambah gigitan. "Oikawa… _suki da…_ " bisik Iwaizumi sebelum menggeram keenakan.

 _Sialan Oikawa, kenapa dia tiba-tiba seketat ini…_ entah Iwaizumi harus kesal atau senang.

"A..Akh.. Hajime..hh.." Iwaizumi menyadari ada cairan yang membasahi hingga ke dada. Ia terkejut Oikawa tidak berhenti 'datang', Iwaizumi menarik dirinya. Tempo hentakannya meningkat membuat bola mata Oikawa ke atas, Iwaizumi memang sangat hebat untuk menyentuh titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Berkali-kali juga ia meracau tidak jelas, datang tanpa aba-aba dan sangat intens, seakan berkata _aku-tidak-bisa-berhenti_.

Lagi, ia ingin yang lebih dari ini. Oikawa tidak keberatan untuk menggerakkan kedua paha agar bisa menyatu lagi dan lagi dengan Iwaizumi. Suara decak keringat bercampur cairan ereksi membuat keduanya lupa diri. Tubuh Oikawa melenting saat Iwaizumi menyentuh kepala kejantanannya, itu adalah bagian yang paling sensitive saat ini.

Iwaizumi hanya memijat dengan dua jari secara konsisten, hal itu cukup membuat cairan berwarna bening keluar dengan deras, dan berturut-turut. Membasahi mereka berdua dan ranjang besar itu.

 _Gorila sialan, tahu saja ini giliranku untuk laundry.._ pikir Oikawa.

"Aaah..ngh…" Oikawa mendesah ketika dibimbing menuju pangkuan Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi membuka kemeja Oikawa hingga sebatas perbatasan lengan, punggungnya terekspos sebelum tangan itu mengusapnya lembut, kalau saja Oikawa memakai bra, pasti akan dibuka pengaitnya.

"A..aku membenci mu..h.. Ha..jime..h.." katanya kehilangan kata-kata, ia tidak bisa berpikir kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kali ini. Memang Iwaizumi tidak terlalu suka fase mencumbu yang berlebihan, ia lebih senang jika melihat Oikawa sudah bercucuran akan keringat dan saliva yang keluar saat mencapai klimaks.

"Ah… ada kata-kata lain? Susah bilang kau menyukaiku.. hmm.. Oikawa Tooru?" kembali Oikawa menegang, tersengat bisikan Iwaizumi kepalanya mengadah merasakan lidah laki-laki ini menggoda puting yang sudah bereaksi. Kedua tangan Oikawa melingkar sempurna di leher Iwaizumi, tubuhnya berguncang seirama dengan Iwaizumi.

Sempat Iwaizumi tertawa, lalu menyeka keringat di leher Oikawa lembut. _Dia sudah sampai batasnya?_ Pikir Iwaizumi memandang Oikawa yang menahan airmata, bibirnya ia gigit hingga kebas.

Desahan keras nama Hajime menggema, disusul dengan cairan putih yang meluncur dengan bebas. Oikawa mencapai klimaksnya, berceceran kemana-mana, perut dada hingga lehernya. Dengan senang hati Iwaizumi menjilat untuk membersihkannya walau meninggalkan saliva sebagai gantinya.

"Ahn.. Tooru..hh.." Iwaizumi menyadari dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Tak lama kemudian satu ciuman dalam ia lakukan dengan Oikawa sebagai penutup klimaksnya. Iwaizumi bergetar merasakan cairan itu lolos begitu saja, bahkan melebihi 'wadah'nya.

"Perutku panas.." lirih Oikawa masih memeluk Iwaizumi. Namun sedetik kemudian ia pun tersadar. "Iwachan, kamu nggak pakai…"

Iwaizumi dengan muka bodohnya berkata, "Oh…"

"Bukan OH! Astaga kenapa nggak pakai! _AHO KA!"_ Oikawa menarik rambut belakang Iwaizumi. Ah perlu diketahui bahwa kejantanan Iwaizumi masih setia tertanam. "Kondom kita udah habis satu bulan lalu.."

"Lagipula…" Iwaizumi menggoda Oikawa dengan satu hentakan kuat di bawah sana. "Ah! Hentikan itu Iwaizumi Hajime!" Iwaizumi tertawa kecil.

"Susah bersihinnya.." Oikawa merajuk. Iwaizumi mencabutnya perlahan, bangkit dari ranjang mengambil tisu. "Susah? Begini aja susah…" Iwaizumi melebarkan kembali dua kaki yang jenjang itu. Mengusap daerah sensitive Oikawa dengan tisu, ia mengejang beberapa kali. _Astaga aku kaya bersihin bayi yang abis poop -_-_ pikirnya.

"Yang di dalam, sialan!" Oikawa menendang kepala Iwaizumi.

"Bilang saja mau seks, pakai acara ngambek segala…" kali ini Oikawa melempar bantal ke arah Iwaizumi, namun dengan cepat ia tangkis. "Apa nggak bosen sama tugas-tugasmu itu sampai nggak keluar kamar?"

Iwaizumi mendekatkan diri, "Ya.. bosen sih.. tapi deadline-"

"Aku bisa bantu…."

Oikawa bersemu, "Itu kalau mau…" Iwaizumi berpikir.

"Yosh.. _onegaishimasu_ …" Iwaizumi menunduk memberi hormat. Oikawa tertawa kecil lalu meraih wajah Iwaizumi, memberikan kecupan manis di bibir. "Ayo mandi…" ajak Iwaizumi, tatapan lembut itu berubah menjadi curiga.

"Duluan saja.." kata Oikawa. Sangat merepotkan jika harus meneruskan permainan mereka di kamar mandi. Iwaizumi pun benar-benar bangkit. Melangkahkan kaki, "Ngomong-ngomong siapa tadi?"

Iwaizumi membelakangi, lalu ia memutar tubuhnya, "Oh.. tadi dosenku.. kenapa?"

"HA?! SERIUS?" Iwaizumi mengangguk mantap. Oikawa memukul kepalanya beberapa kali, bodoh kau.. bodoh! Masalahnya adalah dosen Iwaizumi otomatis menjadi 'calon' dosen Oikawa mengingat jurusan yang mereka ambil itu sama. Oikawa membanting dirinya di ranjang, ia sangat merasa bersalah.

"Jangan khawatir dia pelupa kok.. hahaha.." suara tawa Iwaizumi tetap terdengar di kamar mandi.

Makan malam terasa lebih ringan, rambut Iwazumi turun karena basah. Dentingan peralatan makan dan diiringi musik jazz yang mengalun. "Hey Iwachan…" panggil Oikawa.

"Hmm.."

"Lain kali jangan terlalu fokus ke tugas.. sampai-sampai lupa mengurus diri.." katanya mengevaluasi.

"Pagi kuliah nggak pamit, pulang malam langsung tugas lagi.." omelnya. Iwaizumi tetap mengunyah makanannya. "Mana bau, jarang mandi.. susah jadi pacarmu.."

"Yaudah putus aja.."

"MANA BISA GITU!" sendok Oikawa hampir terlepas mengenai wajah Iwaizumi. "Makanya bantuin, jangan ngomel.." ucap Iwaizumi.

Oikawa sedikit memajukan bibir, "Iya.. ku bantu kalau libur.."

Iwaizumi mengecup dahi Oikawa, " _Arigatou…_ " ia lalu tersenyum.

Mungkin maksud Oikawa untuk memberitahu Iwaizumi tentang pentingnya membagi waktu. Tidak hanya untuknya, namun semuanya, seperti mengurus diri misalnya. "Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku cuek.." ternyata Iwaizumi juga menyadarinya. Pantas saja Oikawa jadi begini. "Iya, dan itu rasanya nggak enak sama sekali…" katanya.

"Sudah, habiskan dulu makananmu.. mau kucuci piringnya.."

Oikawa bersyukur Iwaizumi bisa mengerti. Sebenarnya tidak susah menjadi pacar Iwaizumi, ia kembali menarik kata-katanya.

xxx

 ** _Epilogue_**

"Gimana… kapan pindahnya?" tanya Hanamaki sambil memakai apron. Oikawa sedikit merapikan rambutnya, "Ha. Siapa?"

Hanamaki menunjuk Oikawa, "Oh… enggak jadi.. hahaha…" Oikawa melepas tawanya. Hanamaki memandangnya heran, ia memberi isyarat untuk kembali ke café.

"Masalahnya sudah selesai?" Oikawa mengangguk, "Aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, apalagi tugas…deadline.. ya begitulah.."

"Ha.. _sou ka…_ kirain Iwaizumi melakukan sesuatu… tahu kan…'sesuatu'…" Hanamaki memberi tanda kutip di kata sesuatu yang langsung dimengerti oleh pria berusia 21 tahun ini.

 _Ya, gorilla itu melakukan sesuatu._

Mungkin misi 'tidak bicara dengan pacarmu selama seminggu' telah gagal.

Kuncinya hanya pada rasa saling mengerti,

Seperti itu bukan?

 **THE END**

Ok saya ga tau ini nulis apaan

Dan dapet pikiran NC itu juga dariii manaaa saya gatau

Maaf kalau masih gaje, ini NC pertama saya jadi ya begitu rada garing saya ga tahan kalau bikin NC perut suka sakit karena ketawa ngakak haha

Btw ini saya rada curhat tentang betapa sibuknya semester ini

Oh iya untuk pairing bokuaka mohon bersabar, karena saya belum dapet ide yang cocok untuk mereka haha tapi mereka masuk list otp saya lohh /gatanya..

Jangan lupa review ^^

 **Arigatou gozaimasu ^^/**


End file.
